Zuko Alone: Feel
by NiomiHunter
Summary: Zuko, en su desesperada búsqueda del Avatar encuentra algo inexplicable para su mundo frío y ahora solitario, sin su única y verdadera familia, su tío Iroh se encuentra con una persona que le enseñará el valor de luchar por algo que no sea él.
1. Chapter 1

No se cuanto tiempo llevo recostado mirando el cielo desde que me separe de tío Iro; lo extraño pero se que es lo mejor. En la ciudad de tierra no hay mucho que ver, omitiendo los extraños y molestos animales.  
-hey tu!- dijo el jefe de los soldados- que haces ahí tirado?!, estas dentro de nuestro territorio?!; largo!  
Me levante sin decir una palabra, no debo causar alborotos por personas tan irritantes, podrían delatarme y Azula no tardaría en encontrarme.  
-oye tu!, muestra algo de respeto con el jefe!- dijo uno de ellos- y sin decir una palabra lazaron un ataque de fuego, me cubrí a tiempo con mis espadas mientras la pelea se volvía cada vez mas intensa como es característico en el fuego control, no utilicé mi poder o seria descubierto pero en el momento en que creía ganada la pelea un ataque no visto estuvo apunto de quemar el otro lado de mi rostro hasta que un sujeto salio de la nada y con un grupo de niños o algo así lograron echar a los soldados de la ciudad de fuego. –estas bien?, esos soldados de fuego te hicieron eso en la cara… maditos, Ven levántate, peleas bien deberías unirte a nosotros; tu nombre es?- dijo jet- parecía tener mucha curiosidad y realmente la mía también se había despertado así que decidí contestar su pregunta –mi nombre es Lee- vaya nombre que me invente, pero era mejor que decirles "hola soy el príncipe Zuko, hijo del Señor del Fuego. –bueno lee, acompáñanos a ver nuestro lugar, te gustara ya veras- llegamos a un árbol y se detuvo, pensé lo peor pero de repente tomo mi mano y una soga y subimos a una plataforma construida en el árbol, habían muchas, parecían vivir sobre los árboles… extraña vida, simple… pero parecían estar felices?... no comprendo y dentro de mi confusa meditación tropecé y caí sobre el sonrojándome sin razón…, nuestros rostros se habían acercado hasta quedar a una distancia donde no respirar su aire era algo imposible; que pasa conmigo!, debo enfocarme en mi búsqueda el Avatar o jamás volveré a mi reino.  
Pase mucho tiempo junto a ese chico Jet, pero cada vez que las miradas se encuentran mi corazón late mucho mas rápido, que es esto!, no me había sentido así con nadie antes, pero no debo confiar en el o en alguno de sus amigos.  
De pronto llegaron los soldados de fuego pero con tres mas junto a ellos y Jet decidió ir a sacarlos otra vez, todos se fueron sin escuchar ni una palabra de lo que decía al intentar evitar una pelea que de seguro no terminaría bien para nosotros; aun así lo seguí y llegamos al lugar, decidí ocultarme porque dijo que viera y aprendiera… ja! Aprender a controlarse era lo que debía hacer. Las cosas no salieron bien, justo como lo preví y estaban a poco de asesinar a Jet cuando algo, una furia en mi interior me hizo reaccionar y entre en la batalla, luche con mis espadas hasta que me las quitaron; iban a matarme y debía reaccionar, utilicé el fuego control dejando inconscientes a los soldados y con la mirada de odio de Jet sobre mi lanzando un ataque. Empezamos a pelear o mas bien a esquivarlo, no quería pelear con el, algo no me dejaba; termine en el suelo y alzo su mano... iba a matarme... de seguro.  
continuará... 


	2. Zuko Alone: Feel part 2

Zuko Alone: Feel part 2

En ese momento intenté escaparme de su ataque, aunque no pareció ser necesario... en mi opinión realmente nunca quiso golpearme o lo habría logrado. Quedamos frente a frente, me di media vuelta para no seguir con un pleito estúpido... aún sintiéndome extraño al sentir la furia de sus ojos sobre mi.

He perdido mucho tiempo, el Avatar debe haber avanzado mucho; en mi descuido dejé pasar demasiado tiempo.

Y sobre mí observo el bisonte volador del Avatar exactamente hacia la "ciudad" de ese chico Jet; decidí ignorarlo y seguir al bisonte. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, hasta que como era de esperarse Jet se interpuso en mi camino -no tengo tiempo para juegos!, si te interpones te mataré- dije yo sin estar tan seguro como parecía al hablar -el que morirá serás tú, no eres bienvenido en este bosque y no te dejaré avanzar- dijo Jet que no parecía dudar ni un poco de su advertencia. Me acerqué a él, lo tomé de la mano y la cintura en un gesto casi violento y lo besé, como si fuese el amor de mi vida; ni yo podía entender de donde había salido todo eso, pero lo decifraría luego o el Avatar se escaparía sin dejar rastro. Lo solté y seguí mi camino intentando no mirar atrás para no arrepentirme de dejarlo ahí.

Corrí aún más rápido pensando en lo que acababa de suceder; subí a un lugar alto para ver si aún podía alcanzarlo, pero en mi búsqueda encontré algo, que en el momento no estaba seguro de si era bueno o malo... Azula. Dentro de todas las posibilidades de encontrar cualquier cosa, la que menos quería era la de encontrala a ella; mi propia hermana era tan peligrosa como el mismo Señor del fuego. Decidí que tomaría este encuentro de una manera más positiva. La seguí porque suponía que ella iba tras algo si su lagarto corría a tal velocidad y con rumbo fijo... ella me llevaría hacia él y luego ya vería que hacer con Azula.

De un momento a otro, se detuvo; parecía esconderse, así que hice lo mismo a una distancia prudente de ella para no ser visto, pero lo suficiente para ver que el Avatar con sus "seguidores" habían aterrizado; luego de tanto volar, ese animal debía estar cansado.

Azula parecía tener un plan y conociéndola esperaría a que se descuidara para atacar por la espalda. Pero no podía esperar más a que Azula hiciera algo, era mejor que yo atacara primero o ella se lo llevaría a él junto a mi reino y mi honor; ataqué a media noche mientras dormían, pero esa niña ciega los despertó antes de poder lograr el ataque sorpresa. Entré en la pelea, pero fui recivido con una ráfaga de aire que me lanzó en el aire dándome tiempo para realizar un ataque de fuego hacia el Avatar, lastimosamente bloqueado por esa niña ciega y su tierra control. Vi venir un látigo de agua, esquivándolo a segundos de alcanzarme mientras lanzaba un ataque de fuego hacia ella; pero ese chico se interpuso... si no mal recuerdo su nombre era Soka o algo así había escuchado, quemándole la espalda y sin poder evitarlo fui lanzado ya demasiado lejos por el aire control. Desistí de mi ataque, eran demasiados, pero almenos estaran ocupados con esas quemaduras un tiempo. Me escondí y descansé hasta que amaneció.


	3. Zuko Alone: Hearts Beating

**Zuko Alone: Hearts Beating**

Desperté al amanecer y me acerque de nuevo a observarlos; pero lo que vi fue algo que me asombro mucho. Azula hablaba con la niña ciega; de repente y sin que nadie pudiese evitarlo, la atrapó en una jaula de hierro que usan para los maestros tierra. Al principio pensé que no sería nada importante, pero luego me di cuenta de que ella tendría control sobre el Avatar mientras esa niña estuviera en su poder; no lo iba a permitir.

Tomé lo único que aún llevaba conmigo, mis espadas y mi máscara del Blue Spirit y decidí buscar a esa niña sin que supiese mi identidad. Primero observé la situación desde un árbol, para saber cuando y como atacar; o en el mejor de los casos evitar enfrentamientos. La niña estaba dentro de la jaula muy cerca del árbol donde me encontraba; Azula hablaba con ella

-quien eres?!, que quieres!?- dijo la niña

-no estas es posición de hacer preguntas, solo quiero que te unas a mi; tendrás buena paga y mejor destino que la muerte, si decides no aceptar- dijo Azula con su fría y falsa sonrisa de siempre

-nunca!-

-vamos a analizar, se supone que no te unes a mi porque yo soy la mala del cuento; pero... déjame preguntarte algo, si mis suposiciones son correctas, la chica del agua puede curar... entonces porque nunca te curo la ceguera?-

-yo no quiero ser curada!, así nací y no me hace falta nada más; aunque... ella nunca me dijo sobre ese poder-

-entonces me dirás que nunca has querido ver los colores, el cielo en el que tanto paseas, el mar, los paisajes y tu propio rostro reflejado en un espejo; y no volver a escuchar a nadie que se burle de ti?-

desgraciadamente todo eso haría dudar hasta a el guerrero más fuerte y eso fue lo que ella dijo... nada, llorando quizás tanto de rabia como de tristeza.

-ahora piénsalo, Aang te derrotó frente a todos, sin importarle nada mas su propio propósito que es ser el más poderoso de todos; que si nos ponemos a reflexionar eso es exactamente lo que quiere el Señor del Fuego, osea que no son tan diferentes como él quiere que crean todos-

despúes de una pausa donde solo se oian las lágrimas al caer del rostro de aquella niña Azula terminó su escena de tortura con una simple frase

-piensa bien quienes son los verdaderos malvados de todo esto; yo. como representante de la nación del fuego te ofrezco la verdadera amistad y que nunca más oirás las burlas de la gente, ni su lástima; y te podrás vengar de aquellos que te han hecho tanto mal-

Azula se retiró dejándola sola, es ahora o nunca; rompí el candado de la jaula, guardé mis armas y la tomé del brazo para alejarla de ahí ya que no veía ninguna reacción luego de ser liberada.

-suéltame!!, no quiero irme!; Azula tiene razón ellos son los verdaderos enemigos!

Y aunque mi sentido común me decía que no hablara, tenía que buscar la manera de llevármela o Azula tendría al Avatar.

-ella se equivoca, el Señor del Fuego es totalmente diferente a Aang; él te salvó a ti y a mí también en una ocación, el Señor del Fuego no tiene misericordia con nadie. En lo demás tu tienes que decidir en que creer, en lo que has vivido o en lo que Azula te ha dicho-

La puse sobre mi hombro y la lleve a un lugar seguro, tanto para ella como para mi sin oponer resistencia. En un momento se puso a golpearme con sus manos sin dejar de llorar; luego se cansó y se recostó en mi pecho a llorar aún con más fuerza y me dio... un abrazo, algo que desde hace mucho tiempo no sentía... desde el día en que mi madre nos dejó. Me alejé de ella y antes de irme me dejó saber su nombre, era Toph. Salí de ese lugar; estaba demasiado confundido para seguir con eso.

Al caer la noche vi al Avatar mientras se iba; demonios!, esto es lo que me gano por perder el tiempo en tonterías. Lo seguí lo más que pude; corrí hasta la mañana siguiente y de un momento a otro me desmayé. Desperté bajo la sombre de un árbol; me levanté y escuché una voz muy familiar

-no te vas a ir tan pronto o si?-


	4. Zuko Alone: Hearts Beating part 2

**Zuko Alone: Hearts Beating part. 2**

-no te vas a ir tan pronto o si?-

-quién es?-

-aqui arriba-

Bajó del árbol en que se encontraba, tomó mi barbilla y me besó; no podía creerlo pero no quería entenderlo, solo acaricie su cabello dejándome llevar por primera vez en mi vida por algo que quizás jamás entienda. Su lengua entró en mi boca e intenté resistirme, pero no me dejó ir; y en mi interior yo tampoco quería dejar ese lugar, ni ese momento en el que todo desaparecía y solo quedábamos él y yo. Pero de pronto escuchamos algo

-quienes son?- dijo Jet

-los soldados de la nación del fuego, no hay tiempo ¡vete Jet!-

-me niego-

-que necio eres!-

Llegaron los soldados, estaba muy cansado y débil aún; pero debía pelear por... mi? o por él?, no estoy seguro del porque, pero no es momento para estas reflexiones. Empezaron a incendiar el bosque justo alrededor de nosotros y empezó la pelea; estaba mareado por el calor y el cansancio, me atacaron por la espalda y aunque logré esquivarlo, me golpearon en la nuca y me desmayé. Jet me contó todo lo que pasó en la batalla con lujo de detalle y esto fue lo que pasó

-Zuko!!, ustedes maltidos!; incendiaron mi bosque por segunda y última vez!-

Usando su tiger head hook (que son algo asi como ganchos y espadas a la vez) asesinó a cada uno de los soldados; todo se empezaba a caer, debía salir de ahí rápido... pero no sabía si dejarme o no. El sabía que hay algo entre nosotros pero por otro lado yo era el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego, que algún día sería el Señor del Fuego y quizás también destruiría todo a mi paso, igual que mi padre.

Desperté con unas cuantas quemaduras leves, y a mi lado estaba él, aún dormido y algo herido

-pudo haberme dejado, pero...-

-pero no pude, no pude dejarte ahí sin ganarte en una pelea- dijo Jet con una sonrisa

Lo besé; si, lo se, es extraño pero no me resistí. Decidí dejar de luchar por entenderlo y solo dejarme llevar. Ese beso fue tan maravilloso como los anteriores, si entrara en detalles no terminaria nunca.

-pareces ocupado hermano-

-Azula?!-

Jet la atacó al instante, pero Azula ya se lo esperaba asi que lanzó un ataque, quedando algo lastimado en el suelo; pero preparado para volver a atacar

-no!, esta pelea es mía-

-pelea hermano?, yo no llamo pelea a enfrentarme contigo-

Luego de unos segundos lanzé un ataque justo a su rostro, pero se agachó lanzándome fuego desde sus pies; corrí hacia ella e intente golpearla con un puño de fuego tras otro, hasta que uno le rozó la cara alejandonos de un salto.

-vaya hermano, parece que has mejorado un poco desde la última vez que nos vimos; pero ahora dejaré de jugar- dijo Azula con su sonrisa única de ella que hace que la odies cada vez más-


End file.
